Bespin
Bespin ist ein Gasriese im Äußeren Rand auf dem Tibanna-Gas abgebaut wurde. Ursprünglich von Lord Ecclessis Figg entdeckt, gehört er zu den wenigen kolonisierten Gasplaneten der Galaxis und ist am besten bekannt für seine größte Siedlung, die Wolkenstadt. Der Planet ist bekannt für seine friedlichen Urlaubsdomizile, aber auch für die Kasinolandschaft. 3 NSY war der Planet Schauplatz eines Duells zwischen Luke Skywalker und Darth Vader, welcher ihm vorher eine Falle gestellt hatte, indem er Han Solo hatte foltern lassen. Beschreibung Geografie Bespin ist ein Gasriese mit 118.000 Kilometer Durchmesser der eine 1.000 Kilometer breite Gasschicht besitzt, welche die festen Teile des Planeten umgibt. Diese Schicht ist zum größten Teil toxisch und besteht überwiegend aus Tibanna-Gas. Jedoch gibt es eine dreißig Kilometer breite Schicht, welche sich 150 bis 180 Kilometern unterhalb des Orbits befindet, welche als die Lebenszone bezeichnet wird. Hier kann Leben existieren und die Atmosphäre ist normal atembar. Darunter befindet sich eine 30.000 Kilometer dicke Schicht aus flüssigem Rethen. Der hier herrschende Druck könnte ein Großkampfschiff auf eine kompakte Größe zerquetschen und es herrschen hier hohe Temperaturen. An der Grenze zwischen der Gasschicht und dieser Schicht erreicht die Umgebung eine Temperatur von 6.000 Grad. Die nächste Schicht ist 22.000 Kilometer breit und besteht wiederum aus flüssigem Rethen. Das hier lagernde Rethen steht so unter Druck, dass es innerhalb des großen Sees seine metallischen Eigenschaften verliert. Schlussendlich folgt der 6.000 Kilometer dicke Kern, welcher komplett aus Metall und Silikat besteht. Der Druck darin ist so groß, dass selbst andere Planeten darin wohl einfach zerbersten würden.Galaxy Guide 02 - Yavin and Bespin Bespin selbst wird von zwei größeren Monden umgeben, welche Drudonna und H'gaard heißen. Von den Bewohnern werden sie auch oft Die Zwillinge genannt. Bespin besitzt zwar noch unzählige weitere Monde, jedoch sind diese klein und unbedeutend, so dass oft nur von diesen beiden berichtet wird. Ein Tag auf Bespin vergeht relativ schnell. Der Planet braucht nur zwölf Standardstunden, um sich einmal um seine eigene Achse zu drehen. Jedoch braucht Bespin 5.110 Standardtage um einmal um seinen Stern zu kreisen. Ein Sonnenuntergang wiederum dauert zwei volle Standardstunden. Klima Außerhalb der Lebenszone ist Bespin aufgrund seiner giftigen Atmosphäre, Temperaturen oder Druckverhältnisse tödlich für jedwede Form von Leben. Einzig innerhalb der Zone ist Temperatur, Druck, Luftzusammensetzung und Gravitation für Leben geeignet. Doch diese Schicht ist, wie die gesamte Atmosphäre selbst ständig in Bewegung. Neben Regenfällen beherrschen vor allem Windböen und Stürme Bespins Klima. Hoch- und Tiefdruckgebiete wechseln sich ständig ab und so entstehen nahezu jeden Tag starke Stürme, welche sogar die Größe von Kontinenten einnehmen können. Doch entstehen die meisten Stürme nur in der unteren Hälfte der Wolkenschicht, wo heiße Gase aus dem Planeten auf die kalte Luft und andere Gase der Atmosphäre treffen. Die Lebenszone befindet sich jedoch etliche hundert Kilometer darüber. Dennoch kann es vorkommen, dass die Auswirkung einiger Stürme bis in die Zone hinein reichen und dort ernste Schäden an Stationen und Schiffen anrichten kann. Hierfür wurde extra ein Wetterdienst und ein Frühwarnsystem eingerichtet, doch oft werden diese Warnungen von Touristen oder Abenteurern nicht sonderlich ernst genommen, weshalb schon einige ums Leben gekommen sind. Jahreszeiten gibt es nur bedingt. Bespin generiert mehr als zweieinhalb mal so viel Energie als er selbst durch die Sonne empfängt, und durch die Wolkenschicht bleibt sämtliche Wärme auf der Tag- und Nachtseite erhalten. Durch den Treibhauseffekt wird gesorgt, dass der jeweilige Pol, welcher sieben Jahre lang die Nachtseite bildet, trotzdem wohl temperiert ist und sich von der Sonnenseite nur wenig unterscheidet. Einheimisches Leben Bewohner der Städte thumb|[[Ugnaughts und ein Lutrillianer arbeiten in der Wolkenstadt]] Menschen und andere intelligente Lebensformen, haben sich schon seit etlichen Jahrhunderten auf Bespin angesiedelt. Da Bespin über keinerlei natürliche Landmasse oder Wasservorkommen verfügt, leben die Siedler ausnahmslos in riesigen mit Repulsorlift-Antrieben ausgestatteten Stationen, Raffinerien und Städten. Die älteste ist hierbei die Wolkenstadt, die allein über fünf der insgesamt sechs Millionen Einwohner des Planeten besitzt. Menschen nehmen hierbei den größten Teil der Gesamtbevölkerung ein (68 Prozent), während es größere Minderheiten von Ugnaughts (8 Prozent) und Lutrillianern (6 Prozent) gibt. Der Rest der Bevölkerung (18 Prozent) bildet hierbei eine gemischte Anzahl von Lebewesen. Die Einwohner Bespins werden im Allgemeinen als fleißig, loyal und vertrauenswürdig angesehen. Sie sind sehr stolz auf ihre Weltansicht sowie auf deren natürliche Schönheit, genießen diese aber lieber im Stillen, im Gegensatz zu den Touristen. Zudem gelten sie als Bewohner einer Welt des Äußeren Randes für außergewöhnlich kultiviert, worüber sie sich selbst bewusst sind und oft abschätzig über andere Bewohner ihres Sektors als Hinterwäldler reden. Doch abseits dieser Elite leben in der Wolkenstadt auch etliche Gauner, Schmuggler und Kopfgeldjäger. Sie bevölkern hauptsächlich den Port Town-Distrikt, welcher sich unterhalb der Stadt befindet. Viele von ihnen nutzen Bespin nur als Operationsbasis, während sie im Äußeren Rand ihre Missionen durchführen. Nach den Menschen sind die Ugnaughts die wichtigste Bevölkerungsgruppe auf Bespin. Sie arbeiten in nahezu allen Raffinerien und Städten und halten sie am Laufen. Sie wurden ursprünglich vom Entdecker Lord Figg nach Bespin gebracht und leben seitdem in der Wolkenstadt und auf ihrem selbst geschaffenen Ugnaught surface. Hauptsächlich leben sie in den tieferen Ebenen der Stadt in einem wenig beleuchteten Kellernetzwerk, doch findet sie dort eine für sie sehr angenehme Luftfeuchtigkeit vor. Sie sind lose in den drei ursprünglichen Stämmen organisiert, die einst nach Bespin kamen und sind mitverantwortlich das Bespin ein hohen Gewinn durch das Tibanna-Gas erwirtschaften kann. Nur durch ihre Arbeitskraft, die sie in den Bau der Wolkenstadt steckten, erhielten sie die dann zugesicherte Freiheit und waren keine Sklaven mehr. Sie erarbeiteten sich ihre Stellung, wodurch sie nun sogar Vertreter in den Regierungsinstanzen stellen. Unter der Herrschaft des Galaktischen Imperiums waren sie diesen feindlich gesinnt aufgrund der Sklaverei. Beschützt wurden die Bewohner und die Ressourcen Bespins von speziellen Sicherheitskräften, die in den Wolkenwagen patrouillierten und jegliches angekommene Schiff einer genauen Prüfung unterziehen ließen, bevor es landen durfte. Flora und Fauna Alles Leben auf Bespin befindet sich innerhalb der 30 Kilometer breiten Lebenszone. Es haben sich dort hunderte von bizarren Flug- und Schwebewesen entwickelt, obwohl der Gasriese alles andere als gemacht dafür schien, ein breit gefächertes Ökosystem zu stellen. thumb|left|Die großen [[Algenmatten]] So leben zwei Arten kleiner schwebenden Algen innerhalb der Wassertropfen, aus denen die Wolken bestehen, welche die Lebenszone mit neuer Atemluft versorgen. Sie sind zudem für die Färbung der Wolken zuständig. Während die erste Art die Wolken tagsüber in einen deutlichen rosaroten Farbton tauchen und deshalb Pinks genannt werden, so sorgt die phosphoreszierende Art nachts, durch ihre Eigenschaft zu leuchten, für eine violette Farbe. Die zweite Algenart wird von den Bewohnern Bespins auch Glüher genannt und ist noch für andere Lichterscheinung während der Nacht verantwortlich. Beide Algenarten gehen auf mikroskopische Bakterien zurück, welche zuerst auf Bespin entstanden sind und innerhalb der Wolken in den Wassertropfen und Eiskristallen lebten. Diese Bakterien konnten Photosynthese betreiben und andere Chemikalien aufnehmen, die innerhalb der Atmosphäre schwebten. Die aus ihnen entstandenen Algen bilden heute jedoch den Großteil der auf Bespin heimischen Lebewesen. In einigen Wolken wird die Konzentration der Algen sogar so groß, dass sie sich zu riesigen wolkenähnlichen Formationen vereinigen, sogenannten Algenmatten. Diese Ansammlung von Algen kann einige Kilometer im Durchmesser groß werden und bilden die Grundlage für nahezu allen Lebens auf Bespin, da auf ihnen andere, viel größere Pflanzen und Lebewesen gedeihen können, denen sie Nahrung und Lebensraum bieten.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File So haben sich im Laufe der Zeit etliche Tierarten auf Bespin entwickelt, die sich die Algen zunutze machen. Fliegende Säugetiere, sogenannte Rawwks, nutzen die Algen auch als Nahrung. Als Nebenprodukt ihrer eigenen Photosynthese produzieren die Algen Rethen-Gas, was andere Lebewesen, die riesigen Beldons für ihren Auftrieb brauchen. Diese riesigen ballonartigen Wesen können bis zu zehn Kilometer groß werden, sind jedoch sanfte Pflanzenfresser und erzeugen durch ihren Stoffwechsel Tibanna-Gas, weshalb sie unter besonderem Schutz stehen, da auf diesem Gas die gesamte Wirtschaft des Planeten aufbaut. Die Rawwks nutzen die Beldons wiederum als Nistplätze. Eine weitere Gruppe häufig anzutreffender Lebewesen, sind die im Sammelbegriff „Schweber“ zusammengefassten insektenähnlichen Lebewesen. Diese „Schweber“ leben ebenfalls innerhalb der Algenmatten und dienen größeren Lebewesen wie Rawwks als Nahrungsquelle. Die bekanntesten Raubtiere des Planeten sind die Velker und Airsquids. Während letztere eher klein sind, und nur andere Tiere angreifen, um an ihren Vorrat an Algen zu gelangen, können erstere eine Spannweite von bis zu 300 Meter erreichen. Beide machen hauptsächlich Jagd auf die riesigen Beldons, jedoch tun dies die Velker mit dem Ziel, ihre Opfer zu fressen. Velker jagen mit elektrischen Blitzen, welche sie selbst erzeugen können, um damit ihre Opfer zu betäuben. Danach beginnen sie, das gelähmte Opfer aufzufressen, bis diese in tiefere Gasschichten abrutschen und somit aus der Lebenszone hinausfallen. Das Eintreffen erster Kolonisten auf Bespin hat jedoch auch die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt nachhaltig verändert. Die kleinen flugfähigen Rawwks, welche schon immer gerne auf schwebenden Gebilden genistet hatten, begannen sich nun auch an und in den repulsorangetriebenen Raffinerien und Städten anzusiedeln. Besonders auf unbewohnten Plattformen wie Tibannopolis sind sie oft anzutreffen. In bewohnten Gegenden wiederum werden sie als sehr nützlich angesehen, da sie als lebende Alarmanlage vor herannahenden Feinden, wie zum Beispiel Velkern, fungieren. Diese haben nämlich schon oft Stationen, Raumschiffe und selbst die Wolkenstadt angegriffen und stellen eine Bedrohung für die Einwohner Bespins dar. thumb|Ein [[Storm IV Doppelkanzel-Wolkenwagen|Wolkenwagen durchfliegt eine Herde Flugtiere.]] Doch auf Bespin befanden sich auch Thrantas, die aus Alderaan importiert wurden, um sie in den Wolken als Lasttiere verwenden zu können. Nach der Zerstörung ihres Heimatplaneten sind die Thrantas, die dort leben, einige der übrigen Exemplare der Gattung. Im Laufe der Zeit sind einige der Tiere aus ihrer Gefangenschaft ausgebrochen oder wurden frei gelassen, so dass es auf Bespin seitdem auch wilde Thrantas gibt, welche sich sogar vermehren. Zudem gab es das künstlich angefertigte Ugnaught surface. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Kilometer breite, schüsselähnliche Plattform, welche außerhalb der Lebenszone über der flüssigen Rethenschicht unter hohem Druck schwebt. Auf dieser Plattform hat sich eine große Anzahl an Vegetation gebildet und soll an die alten Heimatwelt der Ugnaughts erinnern. Bespin profitiert sehr stark durch seine Tier- und Pflanzenwelt, besonders durch den Tourismus. Viele Touristen kommen nach Bespin, um die Schönheit des Planeten zu bewundern und meist auch um die alderaanischen Thrantas zu sehen, welche nach der Vernichtung Alderaans ihren ursprünglichen Lebensraum verloren hatten. Wirtschaft Gasförderung thumb|left|Die [[Wolkenstadt samt Raffinerie.]] Es gibt zwei große Wirtschaftszweige auf Bespin; die Tibanna-Gasförderung und der Tourismus. Beide Zweige laufen während des Bespin-Jahres auf Hochtouren, wobei die Tibanna-Gasproduktion die produktivere der beiden ist. Da durch die Beldons immer neues Tibanna-Gas erzeugt wird, was zudem schon drehverdichtet auf Bespin vorkommt, können die Kosten für die Gasförderung äußerst gering gehalten werden. Andernorts ist die Förderung unrentabel, oder das Gas ist noch nicht drehverdichtet, so dass extra Anlagen hierfür errichtet werden müssen. Zusätzlich müssen bei diesen Projekten Steuern und Zulassungsgebühren gezahlt werden, was alles jedoch auf Bespin entfällt, da hier die Tibanna-Gasförderung einerseits einfach und andererseits eigentlich illegal ist. Schon seit langer Zeit konnte Bespin und vor allem die Wolkenstadt es sich leisten, allein durch Schmuggel seine Waren zu vertreiben und weil die Einrichtung an sich sehr klein ist, fiel dass auch nicht weiter auf. Das Tibanna-Gas wird zum größten Teil von den großen Schwebeplattformen wie der Wolkenstadt gefördert. Hierfür saugt die Station mithilfe einer Traktorstrahlröhre das Gas aus der Atmosphäre und führt es danach weiter ins Innere der Stadt, wo die Weiterverarbeitung stattfindet. Überall auf Bespin gibt es jedoch weitere, deutlich kleinere Raffinerien, welche durch die Lebenszone schweben, um Gasvorkommen zu entdecken und vollautomatisch zu verarbeiten und zu lagern. Sie werden von starken Repulsorliftgeneratoren in der Luft gehalten und können sich selbst zu neuen Vorkommen ausrichten. Einige lassen sich dabei von der Windströmung treiben, andere sind jedoch abseits der Wohngebiete fest installiert, doch beide saugen das Gas aus den Wolken. Ihr Produktionsanteil ist jedoch gering, da sie sich eher auf die Überreste und Überschüsse von größeren Anlagen, wie die Wolkenstadt, stürzen. Alle Stationen werden dabei von den Ugnaughts gewartet und instand gehalten. Eine dritte Gruppe bei der Gasförderung sind sogenannte Gassucher. Hierbei handelt es sich um unabhängige Gasverarbeiter und zumeist Einzelgänger. Sie durchstreifen die Wolken Bespins mit teils selbstgebauten Luftschiffen um kleinere Tibanna-Gasvorkommen ausfindig zu machen und bestreiten so ihren Lebensunterhalt. Die meisten träumen davon einmal in ihrem Leben eine große Gaseruption ausfindig zu machen, wodurch sie dann bis zum Ende ihres Lebens ausgesorgt haben würden, doch nur die wenigsten von ihnen werden wirklich reich. Die Wolkenstadt beschäftigt viele von diesen Abenteurern um neue Gasvorkommen zu entdecken, jedoch ist das Leben als Gassucher gefährlich und es sind schon etliche tödlich verunglückt. Tourismus thumb|left|Sonnenauf- und Untergänge sind eine Touristenatraktion. Die zweite große Einnahmequelle für Bespin besteht im Tourismus, welcher besonders in der Wolkenstadt floriert. Der Erbauer der Station erkannte frühzeitig, dass man nur durch Tourismus neue Finanzquellen erschließen konnte. So entstanden in der Wolkenstadt etliche Hotels, Spielkasinos, Geschäfte, Gourmet-Restaurants und Touristenattraktionen.Das Star Wars Universum Zum größten Teil richtet sich das Angebot an ein gut zahlendes Klientel und an Spieler, jedoch bemühte man sich ein „Angebot für jeden Geldbeutel“ zu machen. Da Bespin im Vergleich mit anderen Freizeitzentren etwas abseits liegt, kostet die Reise nach Bespin selbst schon einen extra Betrag, doch dies ließ die meisten Kunden nicht abschrecken, und die Wolkenstadt kann alleine mit seinen Einnahmen aus dem Tourismus die laufenden Kosten für die Tibanna-Gasproduktion decken. Etliche der Touristen erfreuen sich der natürlichen Schönheit Bespins, welche unter anderem durch die Färbung seiner Wolken entsteht. Zusätzlich sind bei den Touristen die Sonnenauf- und Untergänge sehr beliebt, da ein Bespin Tag nur 12 Standardstunden dauert, und somit ein Tourist der nach der Standardzeit lebt, konnte je zwei Auf- und Untergänge an einem Standardtag erleben. Doch hauptsächlich konnte man im blühenden Nachtleben für jeden Geschmack etwas finden. Das Angebot war so vielfältig, dass die Tänzer sich an die höheren Türme anschnallten und durch die Aufwinde herumschleuderten, um zu tanzen. Unter anderem genossen die ärztlichen Qualitäten auf Bespin einen sehr guten Ruf. Einige alternative Gesundheitsprojekte waren aufgrund der einzigartigen Zusammenstellung der Luft Bespins angeboten worden. Wenn auch der Nutzen klinisch nicht nachgewiesen werden konnte, flog man mit einem Boot durch die bitter und chemisch riechenden Winde, was ein Großteil der Besucher glücklich stimmte. Untertags fahren zahlreiche Fährplattform-Kreuzfahrtschiffe in die Atmosphäre hinaus, um die weitreichende Natur und die zahlreichen Raffinerien anzuschauen. Auf Bespin wird zudem Profisport in Shockball, Spheredunking und Wegsphere betrieben. Auch gibt es eine Rennstrecke. Dabei werden beim Wegsphere nur Sponsoren- und Showspiele für äußerst bekannte Mannschaften aus den Kernwelten und Kolonien abgehalten, da man keine eigene Liga stellt. Bei Gladiator Walker gibt es eine eigene Liga, wodurch sich in den Arenen Touristen, Glücksspieler und Fans nur so tummeln. Zudem gab es sogenannte Skyships der OmoTact Corporation die durch ihre herausfordernde Flugweise für Sportsegeln eingesetzt wurden. Sie wurden von acht bis zwanzig Personen gesteuert und auch für Touristenflüge wurden sie eingesetzt. ShadoWing-4 Para-Wing Glider wurden dagegen dazu verwendet, die Landschaft zu erkunden. Als weitere beliebte Touristenattraktion gilt das monatlich stattfindende Himmelsrodeo. Hierbei zeigen Thranta-Reiter etliche Kunststücke mit ihren fliegenden Reittieren. Noch beliebter jedoch sind allgemeine Fotosafaris um die mannigfaltige Tierwelt Bespins zu bestaunen. Das Ziel bei solchen Safaris ist es vor allem frei lebende Thrantas zu entdecken, da dies die letzten Exemplare ihrer Art sind. Nach dem großen Erfolg der Wolkenstadt, blieb Bespin ein beliebter Ort und es versuchten einige an den Erfolg anzuknüpfen. So entstand unter anderem Tibannopolis, ebenfalls eine Tibanna-Gasraffinerie und Tourismusplattform, doch konnte keines der anderen Projekte der Wolkenstadt ihre Führungsposition streitig machen. Sonstiges Abseits des Tourismus und der Tibanna-Gasverarbeitung gibt es nur sehr wenige ansässige Unternehmen auf Bespin. Zu den wenigen gehört Bespin Motors, welches vorher jedoch Teil der Incom Corporation war, welche zuvor beim Bau der Wolkenstadt mithalf. Nachdem Incom vom Imperium verstaatlicht wurde, schafften es die Verantwortlichen von Bespin ihre Abteilung aufzukaufen und die Firma wurde selbstständig. Da Bespin Motors nun eigenständig war, konnte es damit beginnen der führende Anbieter für Atmosphärenfahrzeuge und insbesondere für Wolkenwagen zu werden. Zudem hatte der Tondra-Clan im Handelsquartier der Wolkenstadt ein Geschäft eröffnet, welches die Algenlandschaft in der Atmosphäre aberntet. Die weiterverarbeiteten Algen wurden galaxisweit verkauft. Eine weitere einflussreiche Person ist wohl der Chef der Ugnaught-Arbeitergewerkschaft. Dies war zur Zeit der Neuen Republik ein Ugnaught namens „King Ozz“. Er ist der Anführer eines der drei auf Bespin lebenden Stämme, hat jedoch auch Einfluss bei den anderen und vor allem auch auf die Tibanna-Gasförderung, da dort nahezu alle Ugnaughts tätig sind. Als weitere entscheidende Größe des Planeten wird der Untergrund gezählt. So gibt es auch aufgrund der Natur der auf Bespin praktizierten Wirtschaft auch ein organisiertes Verbrechen. Port Town war der mit Abstand schäbigsten Bereich, in dem es vor Verbrechern geradezu wimmelte. Er diente als Treffpunkt und Unterschlupf für Schmuggler, Hacker, Kopfgeldjäger und andere Kriminelle in den Leveln 121 bis 160 der Wolkenstadt. Das Ergaunern von Bankdaten sowie Geldfälschung gingen von dem Sektor aus. Der gesamte illegale Tibanna-Gas-Schmuggel wurde in diesen Ebenen betrieben. Zudem befand sich ein weitausgebauter Schwarzmarkt in Port Town und Bestechung war dort an der Tagesordnung. Eine Besonderheit stellte die Anwesenheit sogenannte Informationsdealer dar, die Dokumente und Pläne von Unternehmen an ihre Kunden verkauften. Unter der Leitung Lando Calrissians wurde dem Port Town die Zustimmung gewährt, sich eine eigene Luftverteidigung anzuschaffen, die jedoch unter Leitung der gesamten Wing Guard stand. Regierung Die Regierung der Wolkenstadt teilt sich dabei in den Baron-Administrator, die Exex und die Gildenkammer auf. Jede dieser drei Parteien hat ihre Funktion und vertreten ihre Interessen, doch hat der Administrator bei seinen Regierungsgeschäften nahezu freie Hand. Auf Glückspielgewinne standen 7% Steuern, die Umsatzsteuer lag bei 8% bis 12%, die je nach Größe des Gegenstands variierte, und die Einkommenssteuer lag bei 10% bis 15%, was wiederrum an der Größe des Einkommens lag. Administrator Bespin besitzt weder eine direkte zentrale, noch dezentrale planetare Regierung. Jede Schwebeplattform kann an sich Gesetze für sich selbst machen. Jedoch gehört der Baron-Administrator der Wolkenstadt durchaus zu den mächtigsten Personen des Planeten und seine Entscheidungen haben große Auswirkung auf den Großteil der Bevölkerung und auch der einzelnen Gasproduzenten, die von der Stadt abhängig sind. Seine Aufgaben reichten von Konferenzen unter Gilden, das abschließend von Geschäften und dem Zuhören der Bewohner und Touristen nach Verbesserungen. Doch die wichtigste Funktion war die des Richters in bestimmten Anklagefällen. Ein Angeklagter konnte bevor der Fall vor das Tribunal musste, die Entscheidung in die Hände des Administrators legen, dessen Entscheidung über eine Berufung hinaus ging. Baron-Administrator wurde man über die untypischsten Wege für eine solche Position. So wurde dieser Rang gekauft, verspielt, erpresst oder sogar durch Attentate erworben. Der Adminstrator-Palast war ein großes, 56 stöckiges Gebäude und beherbergte unter anderem das Parlament der Gildenkammer. Einzig zur Zeit der imperialen Besatzung Bespins und der Wolkenstadt bestand eine globale Regierung in Form eines planetaren Gouverneurs, welcher über die dortige Garnison und Rohstoffproduktion wachte. Jedoch war die Besetzung Bespins nur temporär und danach kehrte man zur gewohnten Regierungsform zurück. Exex Die Exex sind die Wirtschaftsadministratoren der Unternehmen auf der Wolkenstadt und sollten bei den engen Verworrenheiten der Branchen zentral auf einer administrativen Ebene behandelt werden. So wurden die Wünsche der Exex direkt an den Administrator weitergeleitet, der nun die Entscheidungsgewalt hatte, die Unternehmen glücklich zu stellen. Je nach Firmengröße stellte jedes Unternehmen passenderweise die Arbeiternehmer ab, sodass sich darin auch Bewohner von anderen Planeten befanden. Innerhalb des Exex gab es zwei Gruppen von Personen. Welche die applizieren und welche die auf das Verhandeln aus sind. Das Parlament der Gildenkammer Das Parlament bestand aus vielen Mitgliedern sämtliche Gilden auf der Wolkenstadt und war daran interessiert, den Arbeitern zu helfen und der Gegenspieler der Exex. Befindet sich eine Gilde in einem Missstand, so wird zu erst das Parlament passiert und der Befund überprüft. Ist das Ergebnis positiv, wird ein Komitee geformt, welches keinerlei Mitglieder der fordernden Gilde enthält, und versucht eine Lösung zu erarbeiten. Insofern keine Einigkeit erreicht werden kann, wird das Problem an den Administrator weitergeleitet. Wichtigste Funktion bleibt aber das Gildentribunal, welches den Urteilsspruch über angeklagte Personen fällt. Drei Repräsentanten der Gilden ähnlich sind, treten hierbei als Richter auf und werden passend zum Gebiet der Anklage ausgewählt. Sollte den Richtern Parteilichkeit im Umgang mit Anklagen gegenüber anderen Gildenmitgliedern vorwerfen, würde der Fall vor das Exex gehen. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte thumb|left|Lord [[Ecclessis Figgs Traum - Eine Stadt in den Wolken]] Der Planet wurde das erste Mal in den Jahren vor der Mandalorianischen Kriege entdeckt. Inmitten dieses Konflikts wurden die ersten Abbauanlagen von den Mandalorianern vernichtet, um der Galaktischen Republik den Nachschub von Tibanna-Gas abzuschneiden. Die ersten Kolonialversuche sind auf das Jahr 1989 VSY datiert,Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' während etwa 1000 VSY ein Kampf zwischen der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit und der Armee des Lichts stattfand.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Da sich das Bespin-System innerhalb des Ison-Korridors befindet, welcher in der Nähe der Corellianischen Haupthandelsstraße verläuft, waren schon bald erste Forschergruppen unterwegs, um das System und auch den Planeten Bespin zu erfassen. Während einer privaten Expedition wurden hierbei riesige Tibanna-Gas Vorkommen innerhalb der Planetenatmosphäre entdeckt, welches zudem schon drehverdichtet war und wodurch ein großer Arbeitsschritt entfallen würde. Zwar besaßen viele Gasriesen wertvolle Rohstoffe, doch wurde aufgrund fehlenden Festlands, auf dem man eine Fabrik hätte errichten können, meist erst gar nicht versucht diese abzubauen. Dies schreckte Lord Ecclessis Figg, welcher Auftraggeber der privaten Expedition war, jedoch nicht zurück. Der berühmte corellianische Entdecker und Industrielle plante die Rohstoffe Bespins zu erschließen. Er heiratete sich in eine alderaanische Adelsfamilie ein, wodurch er über dieses Vermögen seine Pläne realisieren wollte. Figgs erste Abbaustationen waren automatisierte Sammelfahrzeuge, doch verstand Figg schnell, dass die meisten abgebauten Gase wertlos waren und damit die Arbeit ineffizient. Um seine Pläne weiterhin durchzusetzen, plante er eine riesige schwebende Himmelsplattform, welche durch sehr kräftige Repulsoren in der Luft gehalten werden sollte. Binnen eines Jahrzehnts schaffte es Figg, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen und erschuf die Floating-Home-Förderkolonie. Hierfür warb er extra die drei Ugnaughts-Sklavenstämme der Irden, Botrut und Isced an, welche er die Freiheit, ein Heim und ein Teil des Profits versprach, sofern sie ihm beim Bau halfen. Wiederum ein Jahrzehnt später begannen die Umbauarbeiten der Station, um sie in das umzuwandeln, was später einmal die Wolkenstadt werden sollte. Figg hatte inzwischen sein Unternehmen Figg and Associates Charter eingeschaltet und er konnte zudem die Incom Cooperation für seinen Traum gewinnen. Incom begann damit das Repulsortriebwerk zu entwickeln, während man vom Nachbarplaneten Miser die Rohstoffe für den Bau der Wolkenstadt bezog. Nachdem einige Probleme mit den Winden des Planeten in der Konstruktion geregelt war, konnte mit dem Abbau von Tibanna-Gas im großen Stil begonnen werden. Da jedoch eine produktive Tibanna-Gasmine schnell die Aufmerksamkeit anderer auf sich ziehen würde, hielt er die Produktion geheim und er erweiterte seine Wolkenstadt zu einem Freizeitzentrum für Touristen. Er ließ Hotels und Kasinos errichten, welche er seiner Frau zuliebe in einem alderaanischen Stil gestaltete, und führte einige Flugtiere von Alderaan ein. Als Leiter der Stadt führte er den Titel des Baron-Administrators ein, wo er noch auf dem Sterbebett entschied, dass dieser Titel nur von seinem derzeitigen Träger an einen anderen weiter gegeben werden kann. Figg lebte jedoch noch lange genug um zu erleben, wie die Galaktische Republik den Anoat-Sektor einrichtete, welcher Bespin beinhaltete. thumb|right|[[Tibannopolis - Ein Konkurrent der Wolkenstadt]] Doch trotz Figgs Anstrengungen galt Bespin noch bis circa 400 VSY als Teil des Wilden Raumes und die Wolkenstadt im galaxisweiten Vergleich nur als Außenposten. Doch das schnelle Geld lockte und im Laufe der Jahre wurden immer mehr Raffinerien und Plattformen in der Atmosphäre Bespins errichtet, um auch am lukrativen Geschäfts teil zu haben. So wurde vor den Klonkriegen als Konkurrenz zur Wolkenstadt die Station Tibannopolis erschaffen. Sie war ebenfalls ein Ausflugsziel für Touristen und Gasmine in einem. Jedoch konnte sie nicht an Figgs Erfolgsprojekt anknüpfen und ging noch vor der Schlacht von Geonosis bankkrot. Schließlich wurde mit dem Bau der Kolonie ein weitreichender Boom auf die Ausbeutung der Gaswolken geschaffen, sodass weitere schwebende Abbauanlagen folgten. Doch die meisten arbeiteten äußerst unrentabel, da der niedrige Bedarf und die hohe Verfügbarkeit von Gasen für eine Preisfluktuation gesorgt. Zudem hatten die Plattformen hohe Energie- und Instandhaltungskosten. Wirtschaft- und Handelsmacht [[Bild:WolkenstadtAnflug.jpg|thumb|left|Der Millennium Falke beim Anflug auf die Wolkenstadt]] 22 VSY gelangte der junge Boba Fett nach dem Tod seines Vaters nach Bespin und traf dort auf Aurra Sing, welche sich zu dieser Zeit im Besitz des Schiffes seines Vaters, der Sklave I, befand.Im Kreuzfeuer Drei Jahre später, mit der Gründung des Galaktischen Imperiums, wurde der Tibanna-Gas-Export zunehmend gefährlicher. Man begann der Produktion drehverdichtetem Tibanna-Gas strenge Richtlinien aufzuerlegen, womit man erreichen wollte, dass alle nicht-imperialen Waffenhersteller ihre Produktion zurückfahren mussten. Zusätzlich unterlag das Gas nun strengen Kontrollen und das Schmuggeln von Tibanna-Gas wurde für illegal erklärt. Da auf Bespin jedoch weiter Gas gefördert wurde, dies ohne imperiale Erlaubnis jedoch verboten war, wurde der Hauptwirtschaftszweig auf Bespin ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Doch weiterhin war Tibanna-Gas wichtiges Gut für sämtliche Blasterwaffen, sodass die Geschäftsmänner einen Weg fanden, auf alternativen Wegen damit zu handeln, sodass auch die Rebellen-Allianz von Bespin aus das benötigte Gas geliefert bekam. Bis zur Zerstörung des Planeten Alderaan durch den Ersten Todessterns lag durch die Handelstraße bedingt eine starkes Wirtschaftsdreieck zwischen Alderaan, Bespin und Corellia. Da Bespin allerdings nur eine kleine Gemeinschaft bildet, hatte die Wolkenstadt immense wirtschaftliche Verluste zu beklagen, die der Baron-Administrator Lando Calrissian mit aller Macht versuchte aufzufangen. 18 VSY plante das Imperium eine Übergabe von großen Mengen an Tibanna-Gas zugunsten des Sarlacc-Projekts auf Bespin, sodass Valin Draco persönlich anreiste. Im gleichen Jahr fand das große Sabacc-Turnier statt, welches für die Übergabe als Tarnung diente, da sich dort imperiale Zwischenmänner unter die Spieler mischten. Als Bezahlung wurde für Darga Jiramma Mionne, der die Übergabe des Gases verantwortete, eine Lieferung von Nazren-Sklaven mit der Shackles of Nizon angereist, jedoch waren Sirona Okeefe und eine Gruppe Agenten des Alderaanischen Widerstands ebenfalls angereist, da sie auf der Jagd nach dem Hutt waren. So konnten sie die Agenten während des Turniers entlarven, Darga töten und somit das Geschäft vereiteln. Inquisitor Valin Draco veranlasste daraufhin die Zerstörung des Sklavenschiffs, um die Spuren zu verwischen, doch die Widerstandsorganisation Bail Organas konnte auch dies vereiteln und anschließend fliehen.The Queen of Air and Darkness thumb|right|[[Han Solo und Lando Calrissian im Sabacc-Turnier auf Bespin]] Einige Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin fand erneut das Sabacc-Turnier auf Bespin statt, dieses Mal im Yarith-Bespin-Hotel, wo auch Han Solo und Lando Calrissian am Spiel teilnahmen. Sie traten in der Endrunde gegen einander an, Han gewann das Spiel und somit auch den Millennium Falken.Der König der Schmuggler Kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin gelang es dem ehemaligen Spieler und Schmuggler Lando Calrissian den Titel des Baron-Administrators in einem Sabacc-Spiel zu gewinnen. Nachdem er sein neues Amt antrat, ließ er die Wolkenstadt weiter ausbauen und errichtete mehr Einrichtungen, die dem Tourismus dienten.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Kurze Zeit darauf wurde Platt Okeefe im Jahr 0 NSY von der Rebellen-Allianz mit einem Waffenschmuggel beauftragt, als ein starker Mangel an Waffen unter den Rebellen einen Angriff auf eine imperiale Basis unmöglich machte. Für diese Mission, die für die Rebellen äußerst dringlich war, setzte sie sich mit Mussat Nasrabi in Verbindung, um von ihm Tibanna-Gas zum Austausch gegen die Blaster für Tharrand zu besorgen. Sie wurde aber kurz darauf von Kopfgeldjägern abgefangen, die Birket vom ISB auf sie ansetzte, um die Lieferung zu verhindern. Es gelang ihr in Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem Schützling Darrik, sich gegen Beylyssa und Tolga zu bewehren, wobei jedoch auf Tatooine eine weitere Falle auf sie wartete.Imperial Double-Cross Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bekam Bespin und vor allem die Wolkenstadt immer mehr Probleme mit der organisierten Kriminalität, die in Form des Lutrillianers Sawthawne von Port Town und Tibannopolis aus operierten. Dennoch schaffte es Lando, die Gasproduktion bis 3 NSY um 35 Prozent zu steigern und zeitgleich sich dem Einfluss des Imperiums und der Minengilde zu entziehen. Sturmtruppen waren in der Stadt gänzlich fern, während der Moff auch nur das minimalste seiner Arbeit erledigte. Imperiale Besatzungszeit Nach der Niederlage bei Hoth befanden sich Prinzessin Leia und Han Solo mit dem Millennium Falke auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium. Über zahlreiche rasante Manöver und Tricks schaffte es Han mit dem Falken vor dem Sternzerstörer Rächer zu entkommen. Um sich vor dem Imperium zu verstecken, entschied sich Solo nach Bespin zu fliegen, da er sich an seinen alten Freund Lando erinnerte, der sie herzlich begrüßte. Die Rebellen wussten jedoch nicht, dass Darth Vader ein Kopfgeld auf Solo aussetzte, weswegen Boba Fett den Millennium Falken verfolgte und den Aufenthaltsort dem Imperium übermittelte. Schließlich war Lando gezwungen mit dem Imperium zu kooperieren, weswegen Vader die beiden Flüchtigen gefangen nehmen konnte, und plante mit ihnen für Luke Skywalker eine Falle zu stellen.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück thumb|right|[[Luke Skywalker|Luke entschied sich zu einem Duell mit Darth Vader.]] Da Vader plante Skywalker dem Imperator zu übergeben, sollte an Han Solo die Karbonitgefrieranlage getestet werden. Nachdem dieser eingefroren wurde, sollte der Schmuggler an den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett ausgehändigt werden, damit dieser ihn an Jabba den Hutten übergeben konnte. Leia und Chewbacca durften zwar vorerst in der Wolkenstadt unter Landos Aufsicht verbleiben, jedoch änderte Vader seine Meinung erneut und beschloss zudem dauerhaft eine Garnison unter dem Kommando von Hauptmann Treece auf Bespin zu stationieren. Lando begann die Wendung der Dinge nicht sonderlich zu gefallen und als Leia und Chewbacca abtransportiert werden sollten, begann er mit einem Aufstand gegen die imperialen Besatzer. In der Zwischenzeit war Luke Skywalker auf Bespin eingetroffen und gelangte schließlich zur Gefrierkammer, um das Duell mit Vader zu suchen. Luke konnte dabei gerade rechtzeitig mit einem Sprung aus der Gefrieranlage retten, in die er von Vader getrieben wurde. Derweil konnte Calrissian die Prinzessin und Chewbacca aus der Gefangenschaft befreien und machte sich mit ihnen auf Solo abzufangen, bevor er von Boba Fett weggeschafft werden konnte. Dieses Vorhaben misslang jedoch und man entschloss von Bespin mit dem Falken zu fliehen, während Calrissian den Bewohnern der Stadt dasselbe riet. Das Duell zwischen Skywalker und Vader führte währenddessen in eine Verarbeitungsanlage, und endete auf einem Sensorausleger im Reaktorschacht der Wolkenstadt damit, dass Luke seine Hand verlor. Unter Schmerzen an einem der Geräte festgeklammert, bekam Luke von dem dunklen Lord erklärt, dass dieser sein Vater, Anakin Skywalker, sei und bot ihm an den Imperator zu töten und mit ihm gemeinsam über die Galaxis zu herrschen. Doch Luke lehnte ab und wollte eher sterben als den Vorschlägen seines Vaters zu folgen. So ließ er sich in den Reaktorschacht fallen und gelangte letztlich an die Unterseite der Wolkenstadt, wo er sich mit letzter Kraft vor den Absturz in die Tiefen retten konnte. Über die Macht versuchte Luke verzweifelt Obi-Wan Kenobi und Leia zu kontaktieren, die ihn ebenfalls wahrnahm und mit dem Falken zur Hilfe eilte. Vader hatte sich unterdessen zum Schmelzkern aufgemacht. Dort war auf mysteriöse Art Lukes Hand gelandet, welche der dunkle Lord nun für sich beanspruchte. Hierfür tötete er den Ugnaught Groggin und machte sich danach auf zu seiner Fähre.Das letzte Kommando Quellenbuch Nachdem er sich jedoch zurück an Bord der Exekutor befand, konnte er nur noch mit ansehen, wie der Millennium Falke mit seinem Sohn an Bord in den Hyperraum sprang. Enttäuscht über sein Versagen, brachte er dem Wunsch seines Meisters entsprechend die Hand Skywalkers nach Mount Tantiss auf Wayland, wo sie als neue Trophäe des Imperators Verwendung finden sollte.Das letzte Kommando Einige Zeit später gelang es Lando Calrissian die imperiale Garnison um Captain Teece auf Bespin zu vertreiben und er übergab die Kontrolle über die Wolkenstadt an King Ozz, doch bald darauf tauchte das Imperium wieder auf und konnte sich für längere Zeit auf Bespin etablieren. Erst mit dem Sieg der Rebellen-Allianz bei Endor wurde die neue Garnison abgezogen. Die Scharmützel um Bespin führte schließlich dazu, das Imperium zu vertreiben.Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader Nach dem Imperium thumb|left|[[Lobot regierte nach Lando Calrissian über die Wolkenstadt.]] Während der imperialen Besatzungszeit, ging der Tourismus zurück und die Wolkenstadt wurde stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Man konnte die Hotels und Kasinos zwar wieder herrichten, doch hatte der Planet an Attraktivität eingebüßt. 5 NSY gelang es Zorba dem Hutten kurzzeitig die Herrschaft über die Wolkenstadt und somit auch indirekt über Bespin zu erringen, doch wurde er schnell wieder von Bespin verdrängt und die Herrschaft über die Wolkenstadt wurde an die Ugnaughts zurückgegeben, mit Lobot als inoffiziellen Baron-Administrator. Obwohl die ehemalige Imperiale Garnison vertrieben wurde, gelang es Großadmiral Thrawn erneut eine Garnison samt eines planetaren Gouverneurs auf Bespin einzurichten. Anschließend begann man die Tibanna-Gas Vorräte für den Feldzug des Großadmirals abzustellen. Während dieser Zeit trat jedoch auf imperialer Seite ein großer Mangel des Gases und anderer Materialien wie Hfrendium und Kammris auf, woraufhin der Großadmiral anordnete, dass Bespin seine Gasproduktion deutlich erhöhen sollte. Für die anderen Materialien wolle man Nkllon überfallen, auf welchem ironischer Weise ein weiteres Unternehmen Lando Calrissians existierte. thumb|right|[[Kyle Katarn vor dem Duell mit Tavion Axmis.]] Die erneute imperiale Herrschaft dauerte jedoch nur höchstens drei Jahre, nach derer sich Bespin erneut für neutral erklärte. Anschließend übernahm Lobot und die Ugnaughts erneut die indirekte Kontrolle über Bespin und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, Bespin wieder in ein florierendes Freizeitzentrum und eine produktive Gasmine zu verwandeln. Im selben Jahr flog Luke Skywalker erneut nach Bespin. Diesmal als Jedi-Ritter auf der Suche nach weiteren machtsensitiven und machtempfänglichen Kandidaten für seine Jedi-Akademie. Diesmal steuerte er mit einem A-Flügler auf die Ruinen von Tibannopolis zu, den er sich mit seinem neuen Schüler Gantoris teilte. Auf der verlassenen Plattform trafen sie schließlich auf Streen, ein Gassucher, der Talent im Umgang mit der Macht bewies und ihnen letztendlich nach Imperial City folgte.Flucht ins Ungewisse Das Neugeborene Imperium hatte im Jahre 12 NSY Kontrolle über die Wolkenstadt übernommen. Nachdem Kyle Katarn Lando Calrissian auf Nar Shaddaa befreite, flog er mit der Glücksdame nach Bespin. Dort kämpfte er sich durch die Wolkenstadt hindurch, in derer es nur vor Sturmtruppen und Dunklen Jedi wimmelte. Schließlich traf er an einem Landungsdeck auf die Schülerin Desanns, Tavion Axmis. In dem Lichtschwert-Duell konnte er Tavion schließlich zurücktreiben und zur Aufgabe zwingen. Aus Zorn über den Tod an seiner Frau packte er sie mit der Macht und hielt sie über einen Abgrund. Um Gnade wimmernd erklärte Tavion ihm letztlich, dass seine Frau noch leben würde. Als Kyle den Aufenthaltsort seiner Frau Jan Ors gesagt bekam, verschonte er ihr Leben.Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast Bespin schaffte es aus dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg herausgehalten zu werden, da der Planet nicht auf dem Invasions-Korridor der Yuuzhan Vong lag, doch entschied sich Lobot etliche Kriegsflüchtlinge in der Wolkenstadt aufzunehmen. Im Jahr 36 NSY kam es auf Bespin zu Zwischenfällen mit einigen Tibanna-Dieben. In ihrer Not wandten sich die Förderer an die Jedi, welche die zwei Ritter Jaina Solo und Zekk aussandten, um den Dieben Einhalt zu gebieten. Die zwei nahmen an der Förderplattform BesGas drei die Spur der Diebe auf und verfolgten sie bis zum Toten Auge, einer riesigen Region des Planeten mit unbewegter Luft und dichtem Nebel. An Bord des Schleppers der Diebe fanden sie Schwarzen Membrosia, der von dem Dunklen Nest der Killiks produziert wurde und der die Besatzung in einen Rausch versetzt hatte.Die verborgene Königin Vier Jahre später trat Bespin der Konföderation zwischen Bothawui, Corellia, Fondor, Adumar und einiger weitere Welten bei. Sie zogen hiermit im Zweiten Corellianischen Aufstand Stellung gegen die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen mit ihrem Sitz auf Coruscant.Exil Hinter den Kulissen Konzeption thumb|[[Ralph McQuarries früher Entwurf]] thumb|Konzeptzeichnung von Bespin *Der erste Entwurf für eine Stadt in den Wolken, was letztendlich die Grundlage für Bespin war, geht auf einen frühes Drehbuch von Krieg der Sterne zurück. Dort war es jedoch die imperiale Hauptstadt, welche sich auf dem Planeten Alderaan befinden sollte. *Frühe Werke von Ralph McQuarrie aus dieser Zeit zeigen den ehemaligen Entwurf der Hauptstadt, welche später wiederverwendet wurden, nachdem man für den ersten Film diesen Entwurf für zu kostspielig verworfen hatte. *In einem frühen Drehbuchentwurf von Das Imperium schlägt zurück hieß der Planet Bespin noch Katbrae, später dann Kettlebrae, der Gasplanet. Zudem sollte der gesamte Planet über ein gewaltiges Tarnfeld verfügen, welches seine Himmelsstädte von Blicken aus dem All abschirmen sollte. *Ebenfalls in diesen frühen Entwürfen sollte es auf Bespin eine einheimische Spezies namens „Whatnots“ geben, welche die Wolken auf großen fliegenden Walen durchstreifen. Diese Zeichnungen waren später die Grundlage für die Entwicklung der Thrantas samt ihrer Reiter im Erweiterten Universum. Obwohl sie es später nicht in den fertigen Film schafften versuchte George Lucas sie dennoch in die Filme einzubauen. Letztendlich schaffte er dies nach fast zwanzig Jahren als Reittiere der Kaminoaner – den Aiwhas. Auftritt in den Filmen *Bei den Flugszenen, welche außerhalb der Wolkenstadt spielen, wurde die Außenlandschaft von Bespin zuerst auf Matte-Gemälden gestaltet. Hierfür wurden nur zwei Gemälde angefertigt um die Kosten gering zu halten - ein Tag- und ein Nachtbild. Damit zusätzlich die Stadt und der Horizont im Film Bezug aufeinander nehmen konnten, malte Ralph McQuarrie beim Nachtbild zuerst den Horizont auf eine Glasscheibe und die Stadtstruktur wiederum auf eine andere. *Um weiter Geld zu sparen und die Anzahl der Gemälde möglichst klein zu halten wurden bei Totalen während der Außenaufnahmen diese Bilder zweimal verwendet. So wurden bei den Szenen, die während des Tages spielen der Hintergrund gespiegelt und bei den späteren Szenen wurde der dämmernde Hintergrund jeweils in unterschiedlichen Größen verwendet. *ILM gestaltete danach im Film die Realisierung der Wolkenstadt und somit auch des Planeten Bespins. Hierfür verwendete es die Matte-Bilder und etliche Modelle. Die Innenaufnahmen der Wolkenstadt fanden in den Elstree Studios statt. *Die letzten Außenaufnahmen von Bespin in der Luke sich an einer Antenne festklammert wurde erneut mit einem Matte Bild gearbeitet. Zusätzlich baute man eine Kulisse mit einem Bluescreen und ein Modell für Gesamtaufnahmen. Einige der Szenen wurden mit einer Kamerafahrt aufgenommen, anstatt einer fest montierten, bei der man auf eine Miniatur im Hintergrund zurückgriff an Stelle der Matte-Zeichnung um Veränderung in der Perspektive zu erlauben. *Für die Special Edition ersetzte man alten Außenaufnahmen von Bespin durch eine am Computer generierte Variante. Die Anflugszenen des Millennium Falken wurden hierbei deutlich verlängert und er fliegt nun durch eine größere und belebtere Stadt. Trivia *Die Bevölkerungszahl schwankt von Quelle zu Quelle. So schreibt das Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook von einer Bevölkerung von 4 Milliarden (4 billion), The Jedi Academy Sourcebook nennt eine Zahl von 8 Millionen (8 million) und Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds sowie andere Quellen sprechen von nur 6 Millionen (6 million). *Im PC-Spiel Rebellion ist es aufgrund eines Fehlers unmöglich für den Todesstern den Planeten Bespin während eines Raumgefechts den Planeten zu zerstören. Im Galaxisbildschirm funktioniert dies jedoch reibungslos. *Einige Darstellungen des Planeten erinnern stark an den Jupiter. *Im Roman Flucht ins Ungewisse wird der Planet als Bspin bezeichnet. *Es sind noch weitere, in einer unbekannten Anzahl, vorkommende Monde des Planeten bekannt. Doch durch die Tatsache, dass es nur zwei bekannte Monde gab, sprechen viele Quellen auch nur von exakt zwei Monden. Quellen *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Im Kreuzfeuer'' *''Der König der Schmuggler'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Flucht ins Ungewisse'' *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Exil'' *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Galaxy Guide 02 - Yavin and Bespin'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Das letzte Kommando Quellenbuch'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Das Star Wars Universum'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' The Essential Atlas * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Anoat-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Gasriesen bg:Беспин en:Bespin es:Bespin fr:Bespin hr:Bespin nl:Bespin no:Bespin pl:Bespin pt:Bespin fi:Bespin